


Two hearts in one home

by Lilacpotter



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacpotter/pseuds/Lilacpotter
Summary: Isak is stressed about his exam results which are arriving tomorrow, so Even, his flatmate whips him up some comfort food, and they bond over their silly banter and mutual pining.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Two hearts in one home

Isak watched the TV tediously. His eyes barely fluttering as a scene from an old 90’s played on the screen. His shoulders were tense, and his jaw clicked every now and then because of him grinding his teeth absently. There was an unknown kind of strain to the silence in the flat.

He shifted himself on the couch, his chest hinting at a dull ache as he did so. And he sighed, trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling there which had taken shelter since that morning.

That bright morning when he got the dreadful notification.

He sighed again, longer this time. And jerked suddenly when he heard the front door opening.

It was only Even though. Only him. His flatmate.

His only flatmate.

But hell, he didn’t have to be _this_ _gorgeous_.

Isak watched Even stumble into the house with messy hair and a strong smell of coffee that followed along after him. Even worked at a coffee shop. As a barista. 

“Oh hey, Isak.” Even greeted with that smile that always turned Isak into a soft mush from the inside.

“Hi,” Isak squeaked back, and sat a bit more straighter, bringing his legs closer. He was suddenly more nervous than before.

As he every day was, whenever he had to talk to Even, or even look at him. At his eyes. Which were the reflection of a perfect spring sky.

_How was he always so happy? Always smiling?_

Even proceeded to remove his wristwatch and walk past him, giving Isak another smile as he did so.

The next few minutes saw Isak silently observing the sound of the shower turn on, the voice of water drizzling. And he sighed. Why did he pine after Even so much?

_Because he looks beautiful. Because he treats you so well. Because he is the man of your literal dreams._

Isak groaned silently. He was suddenly thankful for Jonas and his friends not suspecting his crush on Even.

Isak had moved into this flat eight months ago.

Apparently before that, Even and his girlfriend lived here- like an actual couple. Until they then started having fights frequently and his girlfriend moved out.

Isak didn’t know much about her, but he heard that Even and her had broken up a month he after had moved in.

Even and he never talked that much. Their talks always consisted of how their day went, how they were doing. Isak knew Even was in Uni first year, and Even knew Isak was still in school. But they never exchanged anything more than that. Isak hadn’t even known what Even majored in, he got to know it from a very embarrassing amount of time that he spent stalking Even on the net.

Though they had never properly sat and exchanged conversations, there were moments which Isak couldn’t explain himself. Like the time when Even spotted him at a random party making out with a guy, and they both had stared at each other for such a long time with an unknown intensity that Isak’s hookup snapped at him for paying zero attention and left him. Or the time when Even introduced himself as Isak’s boyfriend to the douche at the bar who was trying to forcefully hit on Isak.

Isak couldn’t understand. What made Eve do all this?

Isak hid in the room the first couple of months he arrived here, because he couldn’t stand all the butterflies that materialized in his tummy every time Even smiled at him. He couldn’t stand how his knees felt like giving out whenever Even and he stumbled into each other in their little flat, or how he blushed bright red whenever Even accidentally touched his hand while handing out the dishes or things. It was unfair.

He used to catch Even sneak glances at him every now and then. Or share his leftover dinner whenever Isak was too tired to make himself something to eat. Or making sure that Isak was always comfortable around the flat. And it made Isak feel like exploding out in happiness. It made him hope there could be something between them. Something more.

But then, he watched as Even started disappearing off at nights, not making it home for several days and returning back home tired. And Isak wondered if he was seeing someone. He often heard a young female voice coming from the inside whenever he walked past Even’s room late at night or in the afternoons during weekends. There would even be little notes left on the kitchen table the next day, stuck on the fridge or by the front door with loopy handwriting, addressed to Even. Isak never read them. They weren’t for him.

_Even was probably seeing someone. Who wouldn’t want to date someone who looked like that?_

And it hurt. A lot. At first.

But then, Isak got used to it gradually. Got used to Even skipping dinner and nights at their home- their flat. His heart kept aching. How was he so foolish? How could he even expect? Even wasn’t into him. Could never be. It was all just fun. Even could never like him that way. Isak ignored the sneaky glances or shy smiles that were directed at him from then on. Whatever. Even didn’t mean them _that way._

“Isak, you didn’t have dinner?” Even’s concerned voice broke Isak out of his reverie. And he looked around to find Even standing by the kitchen door, a hand at his hip.

“Uh, no. No, I didn’t.” Isak stammered, flushing.

Even pulled his eyebrows together before walking in towards where Isak was sitting. He placed his hands on the cushion’s top and leaned in. They were so close.

“Why didn’t you?” Even asked, looking worried. “Are you feeling alright?” He made a move to touch Isak’s forehead but Isak moved back quickly away from him.

Even’s face dropped at that, and he took his hand back with a ‘sorry,’ and god, Isak was such an ass, wasn’t he?

“Uhm, yeah. I’m alright.” Isak said quickly. “Just nervous I guess.”

Even frowned. “Nervous?”

“Uhm, yeah. I am getting my finals' results tomorrow morning.” Isak shrugged, looking down when he realized he had been lost in Even’s eyes again.

Even looked thoughtful for a moment. “I see.” Then, “Would you like to eat something now though?”

Isak could explode at their proximity. Even’s face was so close to him, they could kiss.

“Yes,” Isak replied, dizzy, then watched Even’s lips quirk into a smile as he moved away from him, breaking whatever spell was on till now.

“I’m going to make dinner for us both. And you are not stopping me this time.” He beamed before disappearing off into the kitchen, leaving Isak dumbstruck.

.

Twenty minutes later, Even reappeared with two plates of delicious looking chicken and waffles. Damn.

“Here,” Even handed him over the plate and sat beside him. _Beside Isak._

“For me?” Isak asked, impressed at the food and its smell. He sniffed the air around like a mouse, making Even chuckle in amusement.

“Of course. Dig in.” Even beamed, taking a bite of his own.

The food smelled delicious, so delicious that Isak’s mouth watered embarrassingly for every bite he took and he almost moaned out loud at the taste. Holy shit.

The first couple of minutes were filled with pure awkwardness. Both of them remained silent, occasionally glancing at each other and then looking away with a small smile. They both sat there like two tensed up statues, and Isak kept biting his lip every now and then, internally making up a whole imaginary conversation with Even.

_What was he supposed to say. The food is great? Fuck no, that wouldn’t be enough. I love your food?_

_Nah. That sounds stupid. Isak would never say that._

_How are you? But it was all they ever asked each other._

But then, Even spoke, rescuing Isak from his internal panic.

“So,” He started, glancing at Isak shyly. _Why did_ he _look shy? “_ Finals, then?”

Oh.

Isak had almost forgotten about that.

Almost.

“Yes,” he said, biting his lip nervously. He watched Even follow the moment out of the corner of his eye. “The results are tomorrow. I think I did alright.”

Even hummed to himself, nodding. And Isak waited for him to ask what he was studying. Everyone’s next question was always that. _What do you study?_ And when Isak replied with Biophysics, their reaction was always the same. Wide eyes, and impressed faces. Sometimes Isak wondered if all those people who kept hitting him up every now and then only talked to him because he was a smart ass. No, what the fuck, Isak. _Who calls themselves a smartass?_

Isak was used to those questions, so that’s why, when Even’s next words were, “I used to see you around the campus, you know. Last year.” his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

“Uh, what?” He said, dumbfounded.

Even laughed at his reaction, melting Isak from the inside. “Yes, I was a third-year at your school last year. I transferred schools because uh, of some stuff.” He shrugged. “And redid my third year media studies at your school.” He looked to Isak with a smile.

What the fuck.

“The fuck?” Isak spluttered. “How did I not notice you?” _With a face like that._

Even laughed again, fondly as if Isak was being precious. His eyes were crinkled. “Well, you were always pretty nose-deep into your science books. Of course, you couldn’t see me.” He said. “You were a nerd then.” He added. “You still are, always holed up in your room.”

Isak couldn’t believe this. “I’m not a nerd!” He protested instead, feeling outraged and smiling at the same time.

“Yes, you are. What’s wrong in being a nerd?” Even challenged him with an eyebrow raise. He looked ridiculous. The hell was happening?

“Everything!” Isak said. “Nerds are not cool. I am the coolest. I can’t be a nerd.”

Even shook his head, grinning. “Yeah, sure.”

“What? You don’t believe me?” Isak asked. “I am the master of being cool. Ask my friends.”

“Okay, Mr. Cool,” Even laughed, clutching his stomach, and Isak flipped him off with an affronted grin.

“Fuck off.”

“sorry” another laugh. Holy fuck.

Isak couldn’t believe this.

.

“You have something on your mouth.” Even pointed out with his finger.

They both were practically touching each others’ sides by now. A while had passed, and Isak was feeling very relaxed by now. Like a cat relaxing on a soft cushion. He could purr out loud.

Maybe it was Even’s aura that calmed him down, or maybe it was because they had been talking a lot, _bantering_. Whatever it was, Isak was feeling oddly comfortable. He wished he could always attach himself to Even wherever he went, like the child of a hydra, or like Viscum album, the parasite.

Isak turned his face up to Even, not that he hadn’t been staring at him till now from the corner of his eye, but Isak had a reason to actually look at Even’s face now, without it being creepy.

“Oh,” he whispered and rubbed the back of his palm across his mouth to wipe whatever it was. “Has it gone?”

Even was still looking at him, at his lips. “Uh, no. Wait.” He leaned in forward and brought his thumb to Isak’s lips. Isak held his breath. _Oh._ Even wiped the corner of Isak’s lip gently, and while he did so, their eyes met again, and there was an unknown feeling to Even’s blue eyes. They almost looked longing, a bit sad maybe. Before Isak could properly decipher what it meant and catch his breath, Even pulled his thumb away.

“It was sauce.” He said, wiping it on a tissue.

Isak licked his lips. “Oh, thanks,” he said, shy all of a sudden.

For some reason, Even’s face looked red, flushed. _Why?_

 _“_ You have nice lips.” He said, glancing at Isak’s lips once more.

Wha- Isak choked on his food, and his throat burned. Even shifted closer immediately to pat him on the back.

“Shit, are you okay? Do you need water?”

Isak shook his head at his worried tone. “N-no. I’m okay. Just.” _You can’t just blurt out things to me like that._

Isak calmed down a few minutes later, and Even was still watching him. A guilty look on his face.

_You have nice lips._

Isak kept repeating it in his mind like a mantra, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. _You have nice lips._ Even had just said that to him. Isak blushed.

_You have nice lips too._

“So, is the food okay?”Even asked a few minutes later, and not until a few seconds after did Isak realize he had been staring at Even till now.

Fuck. He looked down to his plate, blushing again. “Uh, yeah. It’s awesome.” 

Even smiled. “Yeah?”

Isak gave a nod to him before taking another bite. “Not better than what I make for myself every day though.” He shrugged.

“Oi,” Even widened his eyes dramatically. “Liar.”

Isak scoffed. “Liar? Me? What are you talking about?”

“You are comparing _this_ to a buttered toast?”

“Fuck you. It tastes alright. Besides, I can make so much more.” Isak argued back playfully.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Even shifted a bit closer, his hand falling beside Isak’s.

“Why should I tell you?” Isak muttered, flustered.

“See? You can’t even lie to make up yourself. Not cool, Isak.” Even shook his head as if he was disappointed.

Isak wanted to scream. “Fuck off.”

“Just accept I make better food.” Even said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Never.” Isak bit back. But he was grinning too.

“We should have a challenge someday then,” Even suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, we should.”

“You will lose. Really badly.” Even warned him, and Isak felt Even’s hand shift a little beside his’. Their pinkies were touching each other.

“I will show you by winning then,” Isak shrugged. And he moved his hand a little too, tentatively, trying to gauge Even’s reaction when he laced their little fingers.

Even’s face showed none, and even if he did notice it, he was very good at keeping a straight face.

“Isak, you are living a lie if you think you will win.” Even teased him, shifting a bit more closer. Isak’s pulse raced.

“Okay, then. Let’s see during the day of the challenge.” Isak raised his chin slightly, not too much as to convey something else to Even. Just enough to show that he was being smug, not asking for a _kiss_.

Even gave him a brief shrug. “Alright then. Prepare to lose. I’ll fix the date soon.” He said with a grin.

Isak nodded back.

Somehow, the thought of Even seeing that mysterious someone felt foreign to him now. Maybe it was just something Isak had made up in his head. Maybe she wasn’t his girlfriend. Maybe.. maybe she was his ex? There were so many possibilities, and Isak felt at peace for once. He couldn’t really tell the reason why, but his heart felt full. 

And if both their fingers were laced tightly an hour later, their linked hands resting on the tiny space between them, then no one needed to talk about it, or even acknowledge it for that matter.

They could just carry on their conversation without making a big deal of it.

.

“How did you know I didn’t have dinner?” Isak suddenly asked out of blue.

Isak had no idea how or when this happened, but somehow he and Even both were almost on top of each other now, the plates were empty and Isak had his head on Even’s shoulder. _On his shoulder._ The taller boy meanwhile had his arm around Isak’s back casually. They both were almost _snuggling_ on the couch lazily.

It had been what? Three hours? Four hours? Isak had no idea, all he could see and hear was Even, Even, Even. He was drunk on Even’s voice and gazes.

They talked about Isak’s classes, teachers, friends, and silly jokes. About Even’s projects at Uni, cooking, and parents. They mulled about their interests, passions, theories.

Isak told him about the parallel universes and the conversation turned dark until Even broke the tension off by promising to make a movie on them both with a stupid title.

They wrestled when Even kept teasing Isak about his sneaking off to his room with a blush on his cheeks every day as soon as Even entered home every evening. _Home._ Not _flat._

They laughed together when Even shared that he secretly liked Gabrielle's music and danced to it every chance he got.

They had talked so much that Isak barely recognized himself before this evening. Why did he avoid Even till now? With every banter they had, Isak felt himself only falling deeper for this boy. For this ridiculous, handsome, dorky boy.

Even looked into his eyes with a smile, tilting his face, and Isak could feel Even’s breath hitting his cheek lightly.

“Because the groceries you bought for yourself yesterday remained intact.” He replied.

“You checked my shelf?” Isak frowned.

“No, you kept them in the fridge, remember?” Even pointed out.

And oh, yes Isak remembered. _How did Even know about where he kept his groceries? Did he always observe him? Fuck._

Isak blushed.

“I might have snooped in a bit through the dishes too.” Even continued. “I apologize for this uh, but I have this habit of checking up every night if you had dinner or not.” He added timidly.

_You make sure I have dinner every night?_

Fucking hell.

Isak wished he could _kiss_ him right then and _there_. He was the man of his dreams, life, everything.

“I wish I could kiss you.” He blurted out to Even all of a sudden.

Silence. A painful pause.

One, two, three..

The seconds ticked by and both of them stared at each other as silent as a rock. Isak’s mouth was shut with shock.

The horror dawned upon him. _He had just said that_. Fuck. 

_What the fuck, Isak. Just what the hell!_

“No, uh, no, I didn’t mean that! I wasn’-” Isak lifted his head off Even’s shoulder abruptly, his face a bright red as he stumbled on his own words. “Sorry, shit, fuck. I didn’t mean-”

“-You didn’t mean to say that?” Even cut him off with a look that couldn’t be deciphered by Isak.

“What?” Isak said, dumbfounded.

“You didn’t mean to say those words to me?” Even said again, his face was somehow much, much closer than before, and it was getting very hard for Isak to breathe.

“uh, no, no? No!” Isak shook his head intensely. “Of course not. I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry! I’m just stupid. I never meant to- Fucking hell!”

He paused his garbling for a second and just looked. He gasped when he realized Even was _this close_ to him. So close. Isak couldn’t help but glance at his lips every now and then.

When he noticed Even doing the same while licking his lips, he felt butterflies in his tummy. What.

Were they.. _Were they going to kiss now?!_

Isak shivered from his head to toe embarrassingly.

No, this couldn’t be happening. Even wasn’t into him. What the hell. Was Isak having hallucinations?

Even’s eyes darted from Isak’s eyes to his lips, and _was that a blush on his cheeks?_

They both were breathing heavily, beads of sweat forming on each others’ foreheads. And Even leaned in much further into his space.

Shit. Isak gulped. They were going to kiss. _Even was going to kiss him._ Gosh.

Even leaned into him, closer.

How? Why? What was happening? All these questions flew out of Isak’s mind the moment he could lightly touch Even’s chapped lips.

They were about to kiss, and Isak was just about to taste the sweet skin of Even’s lips when the taller boys’ phone rang. Loud and breaking the dead silence like a glass shattering to pieces when falling to the floor. 

They broke apart suddenly with a gasp, and Isak could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He and Even stared at each other for a beat too long before the taller boy turned away to find his phone.

“Marie?” Even said, blinking excessively and Isak watched him from his place. His face was hot, and he knew he must have turned red. Fucking hell.

They were about to kiss. _Kiss._

“Oh, shit.” Even muttered, checking the time on his watch. Isak did too. It was past eleven-thirty.

_Who was Marie?_

In the dead of silence, Isak could hear the light voice of the female speaking on the other line. And it sounded similar though Isak couldn’t understand the words.

Isak’s pulse was still racing, and he wanted to disappear.

 _“_ Fuck, I’m sorry.” Even suddenly said, glancing at Isak with what seemed guilt on his face. He got up from the couch and paced around in worry.

Isak watched him with a frown. What was happening?

“But it’s so late now, Marie. Can’t we do this tomorrow?”

Pause. Do _what tomorrow?_

“Are you kidding? A month? You will be gone for a whole month? Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Pause.

“But you can’t just do that. You know- you know I need you.”

Isak’s frown deepened, but for some reason, his heart ached. _Who was this Marie? Why would Even need her?_

 _“Y_ ou never said you would leave me like this.” Even said, and he sounded tired, sad a little.

Pause.

“I can’t stay this long without you here, Marie..” Even’s voice dropped when he said the last sentence. “No, I can’t! I can’t find someone else. I won’t find someone else as good as you.” Even argued.

And it made Isak even more suspicious and worried. His pulse was racing for a different reason now.

Even gave a small, fond chuckle then.

_Was she.._

Isak’s heart started breaking.

“Fuck. Okay, I’m coming. Yeah. Bye. Love, ya.” Even hung the call up the same moment Isak realized who that voice belonged to. It was the same one that he used to hear often from Even’s room often. The same one who left notes for Even early morning.

The same one that Isak never got to see.

The very same one.

Marie was her name.

And she was Even’s….

“I’m sorry, Isak. I have to go.” Even said, looking torn and guilty as if he was regretting. _Regretting what? Regretting trying to kiss Isak? Or regretting that he had tried to make a move on Isak while already seeing someone else?_

 _“_ I just, uh, it’s kinda important?” Even said, already putting on his watch and shoes. “I have to go. I’ll uh, return back in-” _the morning?_

“-It’s okay, Even.” Isak cut him off sharply. Even looked up at him in surprise at his tone. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything. It’s your life. You don’t have to apologize or explain.” Isak shrugged, all the while his heart shattered inside him.

_Even was good at breaking hearts. And Isak was good at getting his hopes up._

“I understand. Or, not really. Who cares? But, maybe just, could you maybe warn me that you are seeing someone the next time you try doing something like this with me? Because I don’t think have much self-control around you and I don’t really like people who cheat. So, I don’t want to spend the rest of my life regretting making bad decisions.” Isak’s voice broke at the end, and he knew he was going to break down any moment.

Even watched him dumbly, as if he couldn’t understand a thing Isak was saying.

“Just please don’t try to play me again,” Isak said, getting up from the couch, thanking whoever Gods there were for stopping the almost-kiss at the right time before it became a mess.

“Isak, wait-”

Isak turned to Even once more when he reached the room of his door. “-No, Even. It’s okay. If I could, I would have just moved out of this house right now. But I don’t have anywhere else to go. So guess I’ll have to stay here.” He cut Even off. “Goodnight. You are getting late to your girlfriend’s house.”

And with that, Isak left Even standing blankly in the living room. The moment he shut the door of his room, Isak broke down. He was a mess.

His heart was a mess. His life felt like a lie. So unfair.

Isak spent the rest of the night sniffling, and breaking down every once a while. Fuck Even. Fuck his charms and games. Just fuck everything.

.

The next morning, Isak woke up to a slight headache and a dozen delicious smells coming from the kitchen. He got up, squinting at the bright sunlight.

The curiosity drove him to the source immediately.

There wasn’t anyone, but the table had a plate filled with some really amazing looking fried eggs, bacon, toast, veggies, and a drink on the side. There was a folded note beside it, and Isak immediately recoiled, thinking of last night. His eyes were puffed up, and he was sporting a snotty nose.

Fuck no. He couldn’t deal with this anymore.

He was over that shit.

Fucking Marie or whoever must have returned back to here with Even. They both probably must have spent the whole night in Even’s room. Good for them.

Had Even planned to break him apart like this from the beginning? Had they both planned together? Did he like watching Isak get hurt and cry? Was Even a monster beneath all those bright, happy and kind layers of him?

Isak shook himself out of those painful thoughts and decided to just dig through his shelf and make food for himself.

He was about to walk away when he noticed the handwriting, it wasn’t loopy like it always was. It was different, and then Isak noticed his name at the top.

_To, Isak_

To him?

Isak frowned as he took the note out and opened it, it was big.

_Isak_ , _I’m sorry. I’m sorry last night had to go the way it went. But I think it was better we didn’t kiss or take it any further. It could have been a bigger mess by now. I should have asked you first. I know, I’m a douche. But I was barely thinking._

_I can’t ever think clearly when you are around me. It sounds cheesy, straight out of a movie, but it’s true. I have wanted you since the first I saw you at the campus. You were like this reincarnation of the sun._

_But I had Sonja then, and I couldn’t think of you that way. It would be unfair to you and her. But you turning up a year later at my flat… coincidence? I didn’t think so._

_It is a nightmare to live so close to you yet feel so far away. It hurts whenever I find you hooking up with someone else at parties. It hurts. Because I want you, Isak._

_And I am not seeing anybody. Never saw anybody else since you moved into my flat and all I could see was you. I am bipolar. And Marie is my therapist, she’s one of my blood relatives too! And she’s happily married to her husband of five years. Isn’t that cute?_

_She turns up at my flat every now and then to check up on me and makes sure to leave notes as she leaves the flat a while later for me to remember to drink enough water the next morning, eat certain foods, avoid others. She is traveling abroad with her husband for a month from today, and that’s why I needed to go see her one last time before she got on her flight this morning. I recovered from an episode recently, as you might have guessed from all the times I wasn’t at home. I spent the days at my parents' whenever it got too bad. So it always calms me down whenever I go see my therapist. She had actually been suggesting me to go find a new therapist, but it isn’t really possible, or helpful, because she knows me so well, and I don’t think someone else might be able to help me out while she’s not here. No therapist knows me as well as her._

_Okay lol. I ranted a lot there._

_But, yeah. Marie isn’t my girlfriend. The thought of it scarred me for life._

_So yes, there, I told you my secret. I couldn’t muster up the guts to tell you face-to-face and so I wrote this note. You can call it a cheesy letter if you want though ;D_

_Isak, I’m sorry. Once again. I like you a lot. I think I am in love with you. Fuck, I’m sorry if this is all scaring you. It’s more than okay if you don’t like me back. It’s okay. I’m used to people leaving me._

_I just wanted to clarify things with you. And if you are feeling uncomfortable in any way, I’ll try searching for a safe flatshare where you can live, away from me. Without any more of my bullshit._

_Lots of Love,_

_Even._

P.S : The food is for you. I know you can’t make tasty food for shit.

.

Isak felt numb for several minutes as soon as he completed reading the letter.

Then came the feelings: regret, guilt, sadness, anger at himself. How stupid was he?

Why did he never take his time to ask Even about where he was heading to? Fuck.

Isak dropped onto his chair and held his head. He hated himself.

Even. Even was never even seeing anybody, he.. he was after Isak all this time. Isak couldn’t believe it. Just couldn’t.

But it was true. Even had said so himself. It felt like a dream come true. It _was_ a dream come true.

Isak grabbed the letter again and re-read it. Again and again, until every word Even had written had registered in his mind.

Even was bipolar. Marie is his therapist. And he thought he might be in love with Isak?

Isak couldn’t believe it. _I might be in love with you too._

So the almost-kiss wasn’t a hallucination, and all the strange gazes from Even in the past and yesterday were.. because of _this._ Because he liked Isak. _He wanted Isak._

Isak finished his breakfast, slowly enjoying every bite just as his broken heart felt like blooming again. Everything seemed to be mending back slowly, and Isak could barely feel the hurt from the previous night.

But he did feel the guilt, for not talking to Even and instead making his own assumptions in his head. 

He grabbed Even’s letter and read it once more (with a blush this time) before stuffing it into his pocket. He had been so foolish, god. He felt bad wondering how nervous Even might have been while writing this letter.

An hour later, after regretting his words from the previous night a thousand times and hating himself for it, and exploding over the fact that Even had just confessed to him in a letter, Isak got up from his chair to walk back into his room, and that’s when the front door opened and in walked Even.

His heart did a happy flip in his chest at Even’s beam.

“Halla,”

“Halla,”

They both stood awkwardly by the kitchen door, glancing at each other shyly. Even’s eyes darted from the kitchen table to Isak’s pocket where a yellow strip of his letter was visible outside.

Isak watched Even’s cheeks bloom a lovely pink. “You, uh, you read the le-”

“-Yes, I did, Even.” Isak interrupted him.

“Oh,”

Another awkward pause.

“Um, so I was thinking,” Even started then, slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully. “Why don’t we spend some time at the garden, this evening?” he looked up at Isak nervously. “I mean, for fun. We could get to know each other more. It doesn--”

“Like a date?” Isak smiled.

Even’s eyes widened. But he nodded nevertheless, slowly. “Yes, like a date.” Pause. “Would you, uh, like that? I mean, uh, you don’t have to. I was just, fuck. It’s okay if you don’t want that. You might not want to date me because of my bipolar. It’s ok-”

“-Even!” Isak cut him off again with a grin. His boy was an adorable dork “Yes, I would like that.”

Even watched him as if he couldn’t believe this was happening. “huh” He said.

“I said I would like that,” Isak said, sounding more firm. “I want to date you. Your bipolar doesn’t change anything.”

Even’s eyes widened in shock and surprise. “Yeah?” Isak couldn’t mistake the smile in his voice.

“Yes,” He nodded. “It’s a date.”

“It’s a date.”

None of them had any idea who made a move first, but soon, they were kissing. Gentle and full kisses turned to long and passionate. Their hands roamed each others’ bodies in shy curiosity, loving exploration.

And soon their whole morning was spent in Isak’s bed, rolling around and discovering the others’ pleasures and secrets.

And if both of them forgot about their date at the garden that evening, and instead spent the whole day cooking, teasing, bantering, being a sappy domestic couple, and celebrating the results of Isak’s finals, then no one needed to care.


End file.
